parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero King (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1994's Disney film "The Lion King". Cast *Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) as Baby Simba *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Young Simba *Hercules as Adult Simba *Wendy (Care Bears) as Young Nala *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Adult Nala *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mufasa *Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) as Sarabi *Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Scar *Sue (Pac-Man) as Shenzi *Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Banzai *Sableye (Pokémon) as Ed *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Nita (Brother Bear 2) as Safarina *Dedenne (Pokémon) as The Mouse *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Gopher *Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Chameleon *Wildebeests as themselves *Carpies (Gummi Bears) as The Vultures/Buzzards *Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) as The Beetle *diesels (Thomas and friends) as African elephants Scenes *The Hero King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Hero King Part 2 - Drako *The Hero King Part 3 - Mowgli's First Day *The Hero King Part 4 (A) - Mowgli's Pouncing Lesson *The Hero King Part 4 (B) - "Morning Report" *The Hero King Part 5 - Drako and Mowgli's Conversation *The Hero King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Hero King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Hero King Part 8 - Kings of the Past / "Be Prepared" *The Hero King Part 9 - The Stampede! / Gru's Death / Mowgli's Exile *The Hero King Part 10 - Drako Takes Over Pride Rock *The Hero King Part 11 - Meet Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo *The Hero King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You / "Hakuna Matata" *The Hero King Part 13 - Drako in Command *The Hero King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars / He's Alive? *The Hero King Part 15 - Alice Chased Scooby Doo / The Reunion *The Hero King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Hero King Part 17 - Hercules and Alice's Argument / Merlin's Wisdom / Hercules' Destiny *The Hero King Part 18 - Hercules' Return / Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo's Distraction *The Hero King Part 19 - Hercules Confronts Drako / Hercules Finds Out the Truth / The Big Battle *The Hero King Part 20 - Hercules vs. Drako / A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Hero King Part 21 - End Credits / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Gallery I2 - Jack-Jack.png|Jack-Jack Parr as Baby Simba Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Young Simba Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Adult Simba Wendy in Care Bears.jpg|Wendy as Young Nala Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Adult Nala Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Mufasa Amelia from Treasure Planet.jpg|Captain Amelia as Sarabi Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Scar Sue in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Sue as Shenzi Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Grim Creeper as Banzai Sableye_M16.png|Sableye as Ed Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu Nita.png|Nita as Safarina Clemont Dedenne.png|Dedenne as The Mouse Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Gopher Naveen on balcony-Princess-and-the-Frog-Wallpaper.jpg|Frog Naveen as Chameleon Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests as themselves Carpies.jpg|Carpies as The Vultures/Buzzards Fox-disneyscreencaps com-3471.jpg|Squeaks as The Beetle F8786372-7999-4F70-A454-046FD0526565.jpeg|Diesels as African elephants Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Trents gang spoofs